The present invention is directed to adducts of amine-containing materials and epoxy resins and to curable compositions containing same.
Adducts of polyamines and epoxy resins have been employed to cure epoxy resins as disclosed by Di Benedetto et al in U.S. Pat. No. 4,348,505. These adducts are useful in the preparation of room temperature curable coatings having superior properties. It would be advantageous to have a curing agent which can be employed in epoxy resin compositions which are capable of being cured at ambient conditions wherein the ambient temperature is below the average room temperature of about 25.degree. C. The present invention provides an epoxy resin curing agent which can cure epoxy resins at temperatures below the normal ambient temperature of 25.degree. C. but at temperatures above about -10.degree. C.